Cars: Lady Mcqueen
by MightYenaIwa
Summary: Lightning Mcqueen un famoso corredor novato que por alguna razón del destino termina en un pueblo olvidado, pero Mcqueen tiene un secreto y un pasado que desea que permanezca de las sombras. Fem! Lightning Mcqueen. Humanos AU
1. Chapter 1

**Cars y sus personajes no me pertenece.**

 **Fem! Lightning Mcqueen**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Corredor misterioso

Ya había anochecido cuando el sonido de motores se escucharon, las estrellas y la luna decoraban el cielo mientras los faroles iluminaban las calles. Hombres y mujeres extravagantes se paseaban por las calles con fajos de billetes en sus bolsillos y tatuajes en sus cuerpos, varias mujeres se apoyaban en distintos autos excepto en un deportivo rojo en el cual un chico de estatura promedio se apoyaba en el, con un cigarrillo en su mano, sus ojos ocultos tras gafas de sol su cabello apenas se veían ya que estaban ocultos tras una capucha de piel sintética.

ー¡Hey! ¡Lightning!ー un hombre de cabello verde fluo gritó mientras caminaba hacia el hombre rubio que soltó el cigarrillo y lo piso.

ー¿otra carrera?ー este susurró en un tono de voz suave haciendo reír al hombre de cabello extravagante. ーasi es ¿te unes?ー este preguntó sacudiendo un fajo de billetes frente a rostro del chico rubio.

ーclaro, quiero comprarme unos zapatos nuevosー este se burló sacando su propio fajo de billetes dandoselos al hombre de cabello verde fluo. ーme encanta trabajar contigoー le susurró antes de alejarse. ー¡Vamos chicos una carrera contra Lightning!ー grito alegre haciendo que varios rieran por la derrota que varios se llevarian.

ーidiotaー el chico rubio se quejó abriendo la puerta de su auto. Una vez entró en su auto se saco las gafas y se puso un casco que a menudo usaba cuando no fumaba o bebía. Encendiendo su deportivo condujo hacia la calle en la cual competiría.

ーes hasta el puenteー el hombre de cabello fluo le dijo cuando esté bajo la ventana. ー¿solo hasta allí?ー este preguntó confuso. ーse dice que la policía está cercaー le explico haciendo gruñir al chico. ーoye tranquilo, buena suerte, que los polis no te atrapenー este dijo antes de alejarse, el chico rubio levanto la ventana y miró a su alrededor todos estaban listos.

 **U** na chica pelirroja se paró en medio de la calle con unas banderas a cuadros en sus manos.

ー¿Listo? ¡Ya!ー grito bajando las banderas haciendo que los autos aceleraran.

Lightning no perdió tiempo y pisó el acelerador, su auto salió a gran velocidad doblando ágilmente en las curvas y acelerando con nitro en distintas partes durante la carrera, con dificultad algunos lograron superarle antes de que este volviera a ganar el primer lugar. Durante quince minutos Lightning se mantuvo en la cabeza antes de que la meta apareciera en su visión, sin perder tiempo uso el nitro ganando aún más terreno y finalmente ganó con los demás competidores llegando unos segundos después.

ー¡Amigo, siempre puedo contar contigo!ー el hombre de cabello verde fluo grito corriendo con sus manos llenas de dinero. ーdame lo mioー el rubio susurró cuando bajó del auto y fue a por su dinero ignorando la alegría de su socio. ーSiempre ganas ¿eh?ー el tipo de pelo verde fluo le entregó un fajo de dinero. Antes de poder irse tranquilo sonaron las sirenas policíacas.

ーMaldición! No vemos Lightningー gritó el hombre mientras corría a su auto, Lightning maldijo y entró en su deportivo sin notar la mirada interesada de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos castaños. ーLightningー murmuró el hombre interesado por el corredor con casco.

* * *

ーChico puedo hacerte famoso y ganar mucho dineroー Lightning oyó decir a alguien detrás suyo, al voltearse vio a un hombre de traje negro y ojos castaños.

ー¿y como se que no quieres engañarme?ー este preguntó haciendo sonreír al hombre.

ーporque yo no engaño a las damasー este respondió haciendo gruñir a Lightning.

ーsabes tu disfraz esta bien pero tu voz te delata, tu voz es muy suave para ser masculina, además las carreras dan buen dinero sin la desventaja de ir a la cárcel por ello, los policías deben ser muy molesto ¿verdad?ー Lightning solo cruzo los brazo antes de suspirar.

ーestoy dentro ¿conocen alguna manera de ocultar mi voz?ー está preguntó con las manos en las caderas haciendo sonreír al hombre.

ーlindas caderas, pero si, tengo un conocido que podría modificar un casco para modificar la vozー Lightning pasó por alto la mención de sus caderas y extendió la mano a lo que el hombre la estrecho.

ーLightning Mcqueenー se presentó con una sonrisa arrogante.

ーHarvー él respondió antes de besar el dorso de su mano enguantada.

el chico con casco estrecho su mano.

* * *

Lightning suspiro mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento inmediatamente los ladridos de un perro se hicieron escuchar, una pequeña sonrisa se formó al abrir por completo la puerta y ver un Golden Retriever recibiendola, el perro saltó apoyando sus patas en los pantalones de la rubia que se sacó su chaqueta y la tiró en uno de los sofás.

ー¿me extrañaste, Apolo?ー está le pregunto al perro que solo saltaba hacia ella feliz.

ー¿quieres comer?ー le pregunto haciendo que el perro saliera corriendo hacia la cocina emocionado haciendola reir. ーlo amoー murmuró divertida caminando hacia la cocina donde encontró a su perro mirando su plato de comida vacío. ーaquí tienesー dijo sirviendo una gran cantidad de comida que gustosamente comenzó a comer.

Abriendo la heladera sacó cinco rebanadas de pizza y se preparó un café, con una bandeja con la pizzas y el café se sentó en uno de los sofá y prendió la televisión.

Se quedó mirando las noticias hasta que el sonar de su celular, abriendolo escucho la voz de Harv.

ーhey chica ¿como estas?ー Harv pregunto feliz haciéndola suspirar.

ーestoy bien ¿que quieres?ー le pregunto molesta haciendo resoplar a Harv.

ーsolo te queria decir que ya está listo el cascoー una mirada satisfactoria se formó en la cara de Lighting.

ーgenial, ahora me voy a dormir, adiosー y sin más corto para luego mirar a su perro.

ーApolo no se en lo que me he metidoー le confesó a su perro que solo ladro moviendo la cola.

* * *

 _ **¿qué les pareció? ¿alguna pregunta o sugerencia? ¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Nota

¡Hola! Perdon por no hacer esto antes... las historias (de esta cuenta) seran re escritas y publicadas en mi nuevo perfil: Mr. HaruRose ( ~mrharurose) sin más que decir ¡adiós!


End file.
